This invention relates generally to interactive systems. It relates more particularly to interactive systems on the World Wide Web which are designed to be easily modifiable.
In an interactive system, a user may engage in a dialog with a system through a series of interactions with the system, and the dialog results in changes to the system's behavior. Many World Wide Web sites are interactive. In contrast to static systems, where users simply read information posted on a site, interactive web sites allow users to alter a site's contents or behavior. Interactive web sites provide a unique opportunity for interaction between users and experts in a certain field. For example, in a question and answer exchange, a user can pose questions and receive answers from an expert, using an interactive web site to facilitate the exchange.
One problem with traditional interactive web sites is the difficulty in modifying them. These systems require system administrators and technical staff to control the interaction between users and administrators. Expensive staff members have to undertake tedious and repetitive tasks, such as archiving older messages and deleting unanswered questions. Systems and methods consistent with the current invention automate these administrative tasks, freeing up staff members to concentrate on aspects of the systems that require judgment and discretion.
A problem with existing interactive systems which use experts is the lack of flexibility available to experts when answering questions. When experts can give only one answer to a question, it is difficult to change an opinion or elaborate on an answer. Systems and methods consistent with the current invention give experts a great deal of flexibility and control. Experts can add references and pictures to their answer. They can refer questions to other experts for peer review or supplemental or alternative answers. They can post multiple answers to a single question. These capabilities help experts make their responses more accurate and complete.